


Cheer Up Buttercup

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Cheering Up, Gen, Platonic Relationships, cute friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey is feeling blue, Ichabod attempts to cheer him up. Attempt being the operative word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up Buttercup

It wasn’t hard to tell when Huehuecoyotl was upset. Or happy or curious or bored or disgusted, actually. Huey’s personality could be read like a book and that suited Icabod just fine. It kept Huey predictable in his unpredictable way and allowed the crane some insight and idea into what the coyote was up to. 

So when the coyote man opted out of boozing with his friends to go off on his own, the crane man knew something was wrong. So he made up an excuse (“a dragonfly on the head, booze will drop you dead...oh no! goodbye”) followed the coyote down to the river and waited a few minutes before stepping out of the bushes and over to the crouching humanoid. Huey had apparently seen him coming and had silently moved over for Icabod to sit down. 

“Wa’chu want, Icky?” he asked dully and the crane shrugged, wrapping his wings around his stick legs and glancing sideways at the normally happy trickster. He was doodling with a finger in the wet mud and staring down at his doodles dully. One eye was cock-eyed, which meant he had known about Ichabod following him and had probably pulled the thing out to get a better look at his follower. Ichabod couldn’t blame him, there had been kidnappings lately after all. 

“Usually you are the life of the party but today you opted to go to the river and sulk instead of drink with your friends. I was wondering why so I followed” Explained the crane bluntly but gently. He extended a wing and patted Huey on the back, his wings buffeting the coyote with the wind. However Huey remained unfazed by the wind knocking his ears forward and flipping his ponytail over his shoulder. He continued to gaze at the ground and doodle in the mud. 

“I’m useless, ain’t I? Just cause a ruckus and get people annoyed...” Ichabod frowned as much as you could with a beak and kept his wing on Huey’s shoulders. He could understand why Huey might think that, seeing as many people did consider him an annoyance, but Ichabod would never go so far as to say the coyote man was useless. Hell, he had never even considered that the coyote might ever feel this way. He was usually so happy and carefree that it had simply never crossed the bird man’s mind that Huey might hear and internalize all the negative things that had been said behind his back in both the villages. Or even among his friends from time to time.

Ichabod looked at the sky and pulled Huey into a giant feathered side hug for a moment before letting him go. Normally he wouldn’t be so touchy feely but he felt the coyote needed it. So just this once, Huey was getting a special Ichabod hug. Huey looked up at Ichabod in surprise and Ichabod smiled as much as a beak could allow. “I don’t think you are useless, Huehuecoyotl. You are good at finding things, you sing magnificently and whenever someone is down you do everything you can to cheer them up” Ichabod looked at the sky, noting how clear it was and nice. It was going to be a good rest of the day. “Not to mention your complete devotion to Hackfield and the people that reside there, or your cleverness. You might be silly from time to time but you, HueHuecoyotl, are not useless”

Huey stared at Ichabod with big, watery brown eyes. “Y-ya really mean it, Icky?” Ichabod shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. Ichabod really wasn’t very good in situations like this. He never seemed to say the right thing when it came down to the wire. He looked over at Huey with all the tears staining his fur and the big eyes looking at him so hopefully. Oh mercy. Ichabod swallowed with sudden panic and decided to just tell the truth before he completely freaked out. 

“We-ell, you might be irresponsible and rather flighty but look at me! I get things wrong all the time and I can’t do anything remotely right. You at least can find things and your eye trick is really advantageous but me? I just predict omens and the future through the signs and half the time I get important facts wrong” This was true in Ichabod’s eyes. He was fairly useless himself if he was honest. 

Suddenly Ichabod was bowled over by a furry form giving him a huge hug. “You ain’t useless Icky. So cheer up Buttercup!Yer premo-wassits always lead us to the right place at least. An that’s all that matters there. Plus You can do the lightning spell on Calamity’s tuning fork an that’s important too” Huey let go of Ichabod and sat back on his heels, grinning like a fool before grabbing Ichabod’s wings and hoisting him to his feet. “We gonna miss out on all the booze come on” Despite himself Ichabod gave a laugh. Huey was good at making people feel better, and that was more important and useful than pretty much anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on the web-animation series No Evil by Betsy Lee. It happens to be one of my favorite things in the world and I figured my two favorite characters needed some time together. Both characters are anthromorphs. If I ever write these characters again, Huey will be much happier and more of a screwball. Oh, these characters are native american spirits that have been reimagined for a web series, so that's why Huey's actual name is such a mouthful. Ichabod is a very formal character so he says everyone's actual names (it's gonna be a pain writing him talking to other characters, lol) except for two, because he doesn't know them.


End file.
